Standing at the Alter
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: As Fiyero watches Glinda walk down the aisle, he begins to have doubts. Why is he there? Why didn't he take off ages ago? That flash of color outside the window earlier had to be a sign of some sort, right? Only one thing left to do now. "I'm sorry." Now run. Rating is because of a bit of language in my ranting AN at the end. ELPHABA DOESN'T ACTUALLY APPEAR IN THIS ONE, JUST FYI.


**AN: Greetings, my pretties! Been awhile, hasn't it? Well, for once, I actually have an excuse, so let me explain:**

**Back in October, I got to see Les Mis for the first time in my life, and OH MY EFFING GOD, TALK ABOUT EPIC, IT COMPLETELY BLEW MY MIND. So, after coming to the conclusion that I ship 'Ponine and Enjy, I got on this huge kick of writing Les Mis stuff and 'Ponine/Enjy stuff.  
**

**THEN, after that, I found myself on a big Alice in Wonderland 2010 kick, so I started writing a story for that. Then I saw Mary Poppins on TV over Thanksgiving break, and as some of you probably already know, I found THAT stage musical epic, as well, so I wrote a Bert/Mary one-shot before going back to my AiW fic and finishing it a few days ago.  
**

**THEN, after THAT, I was blanking on ideas.  
**

**Then this suddenly popped into my head out of absolutely nowhere.  
**

**So enjoy! XD  
**

**xoxo,  
Maggie  
**

* * *

He may have been physically present, but Fiyero's mind and heart were absent from the room as he stood there at the alter and watched with a blank expression on his face as Glinda came down the aisle towards him.

Why was he there? He didn't love her, not like that, not anymore. What was he thinking? He knew the answer to that one before it even came into his head; he wasn't. Why did he torture himself like this? Why, after nearly three years, had he still not run off in search of _her? _Why did he still let himself lose sleep every night? Why wasn't he already long gone?

That flash of color outside the window earlier as he'd been getting ready...He'd known right away it was her. He'd known right away what she was doing, or at least he was pretty certain he knew. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. It wouldn't have been the first time.

He felt Glinda's hands in his, but he couldn't hear anything. It was as if he was inside a small bubble all by himself, one that was sound-proof and blocked out all the noises of the world around him.

_"Fiyero."_

He blinked and realized he was supposed to be saying those two little words that would bind him to a woman he didn't love for all time. He looked down at their joined hands. He couldn't help but imagine the porcelain of Glinda's skin replaced with a beautiful green that would put even the emeralds of the Palace and City to shame.

"I can't do this," he muttered under his breath. Glinda furrowed her brow. "What?" He looked up, eyes locking with hers.

"I'm sorry, Glinda, but I can't go through with this. I don't love you anymore, not like that. It's more of a sibling love now, and I...There's someone else, alright? If I do this, I just know that I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life, and you don't deserve that, you deserve someone whose heart and soul will go into being your husband. That someone isn't me. I'm sorry, and I hope you can eventually find it in you to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

He took her face between his hands and planted a light kiss on her forehead, then took off down the aisle that she had walked just moments before, shoving the doors open and racing outside.

As he left the City's gates and made a beeline towards the forest where he knew she would have run off to by that point, Fiyero couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across his face, putting on more speed out of sheer eagerness and anticipation of finally seeing her face again after so long.

_"I hope you don't still hate my guts, Elphie, 'cause here I come."_

* * *

**AN: OKAY, BOYS AND GIRLS, TIME FOR A LITTLE GAME I LIKE TO CALL, "GUESS WHAT'S GOT MAGGIE IRRITATED NOW!" XD**

**It's the release date for the Les Mis movie.  
**

**It was originally set to come out on Dec. 14, aka, MY SWEET SIXTEEN, and two hours of staring at Hugh Freaking Jackman's beautiful face on a giant screen and listening to his swoon-inducing singing voice on my birthday? Um, HELL yes please! Next to seeing Wicked for the first time ever for my 14th birthday two years ago, BEST EFFING PRESENT EVER.  
**

**But no. Some idiot decided it would be a good idea to SHOVE THINGS BACK AND MAKE ME WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS AND THEREFORE BE DEPRIVED OF SUCH GLORY ON MY BIRTHDAY.  
**

**I'm still effing pissed off about it.  
**

**Plus, IT'S NOT GETTING HERE FAST ENOUGH, MAKE IT GET HERE FASTER, YOU GUYS, THE WAIT IS KILLING ME, AT THIS RATE, I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY EVEN GETS HERE, LET ALONE CHRISTMAS DAY! I mean, my mom promised we're gonna go see it the very day it comes out, BUT THAT DAY ISN'T GETTING HERE FAST ENOUGH, MAKE IT GET HERE FASTER BEFORE I DIE!  
**

**-_- SOMEONE is going to get strangled in their sleep just because they made one stupid decision that pissed off the fifteen-year-old musical-obsessed girl called ME.  
**

**Please see the Ultimate Disclaimer for this one, because right now, I NEED TO GO PUNCH A PILLOW.  
**

**-Maggie  
**


End file.
